


Randomized Prompt-based Naruto Drabbles

by nicolai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, Murder, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random drabbles based on the Seventh Sanctum Prompt Generator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Temporary Sleep

If I have to deal with any more terrorists, I’m killing myself. Well, no, no I’m not. It’s not true, I can’t, I have things I need to do. And my illness will take me soon enough. But I am so deeply, deeply tired of dealing with these people. Pein and his ideas about god, Konan and her devotion, though that I can at least understand, but why can’t they see that pain will never, ever bring peace? Deidara and the constant explosions. And hating me. Though, I can understand that too. All the same, he’s never quiet. Kakuzu and his perverse attachment to wealth, you cannot measure a life in Ryo. That will never capture the intricacies or what’s relevant about the life. Hidan and his god, that’s one of the scarier ones. Slaughter, as if that is a noble goal. And he thinks I’ll be comfortable hearing all about it. I killed my own family just as a test after all. I can’t blame him for not knowing the truth when I lie, but I hate the questions, the seeking details, and all the stories of gore and suffering. Sasori isn’t actually that bad, he’s quiet and I understand not wanting a human body anymore. He’s made a better one, with only a heart. But not one that feels things. That sounds easier. Kisame isn’t bad either. He’s my friend. He’ll let me guide our conversations, and guide him. It’s easy enough. 

I’m Uchiha Itachi and I have a job to do. I need to protect Konoha, now from the outside. And I need to survive to see my baby brother able to kill me, to keep him safe. But this job does get tiresome and right now I want so very badly to go to sleep and never, ever wake up. But my destiny is out of my control, as always. I can choose my death, but there’s only one choice I can make. I suppose a temporary sleep will suffice for now.


	2. Sunshine Savior

Because of him, the sun is bleeding. Only it isn’t blood, and it isn’t to everyone, just me. The rays beat down and surround me, but they’re nothing compared to the light the comes from him. Naruto. The savior of this world. We are happy now. And the children, all children, ours included, are safe now. I think of this while holding my sunflower in my arms. I hope she grows up as happy as him. Big smiles and bold promises leaking out of her at every turn. The golden liquid light heals this world, new leaves spring forth to hide this place, although, with such a visible shadow, I doubt we will rely much on secrecy in the coming years. I don’t know which was more powerful, his tears or his laughter, but the sun’s blood will make this world whole again.


	3. Avoiding Disbelief

Oh disbelief… time to kill. It’s always time to kill. I know how to do that. There’s no complication. I shred them, they bleed, they die. I lob off their limbs, they bleed, they die. Nothing complex and there are no lies in murder. Not in the act. I am so tired of doubting everything. I can’t trust anyone. Nobody makes sense. It’s all lies and I hate it, so I will kill all of them and there will be no liars to lie. I won’t have to disbelieve anything. 

“Kisame, it’s alright. Now’s not the time for a slaughter. Walk away with me.” 

Oh right, Itachi. He doesn’t tell lies. We aren’t fish; we’re people. And he always knows who to kill and when. He must know which of these are the lies. I will let him handle it. 

“Alright.”


	4. Preacher Killer Turned Unknown

Once I was a preacher, now I am a serial killer, but that’s no longer true. Let me explain, I was Lord Jashin’s most loyal follower. I was rewarded. Immortality, all the time in the world to slaughter all of the heathens, my favorite fucking thing in the world. I preached the gospel, though dying ears are deaf ones. But he left me alone. He abandoned me in a hole in the ground where I rotted. Eventually a kid dug me up and I got a new body. I thought I’d go back to the same, but I realized as I was helped that my faith meant nothing. Jashin didn’t save me, a child and a scientist did. What fucking good was immortality when it meant that suffering. What a worthless faith. So I was just a killer. All I did was slaughter people, maybe people who would have helped me, like they did. For a ridiculous fucking god with a worthless goal. So, I stopped. I don’t know who I am now, but I’m not a preacher or a killer anymore.


	5. The Wind Is My Lover

“The wind is my lover and I am a cloud,” Shikamaru mumbled, lying on his back watching actual clouds in the sky, moved by the actual wind. 

“What Shikamaru?” Choji looked over from his bag of potato chips, blinking in confusion, “What are you talking about?”

“Ha! He’s composing poetry!” Ino sneered, laughing contemptuously, “Badly. You don’t understand art, don’t try. Besides, that girl is way too solid to be wind. She has such a manly figure.” 

“She uses wind though,” Shikamaru shrugged, “And she moves me. I thought it sounded nice. I guess I’m not very good at this.” 

“Well, don’t tell her that nonsense, you’ll just embarrass yourself. Go buy her some flowers instead,” Ino instructed, “Girl’s like flowers.” 

Shikamaru found it more difficult to argue with his teammate than to do what he was told, so he dragged himself up and made his way to the flower shop. If he was being honest with himself, he was really sad that his poem hadn’t sounded good. He thought the imagery was pretty and he wanted to write something for her. But Ino certainly knew more about romance than he did, so maybe it was best to listen to her. He didn’t understand art, having far too literal a mind for it, so it was probably too direct. Temari wouldn’t like it anyway. 

“Hey Shikamaru,” Inoichi called from behind the counter, “Ino’s not here,” it didn’t occur to him that Shikamaru might actually be here to make a purchase. 

“I know, she’s with Choji. I’m here to buy flowers,” Shikamaru sighed, “Can you pick out some a girl would like?” 

“Well, of course, but why do you sound so sad about it?” Inoichi asked, concerned for his friend’s son. 

“I was trying to write her a poem, but Ino said she wouldn’t like it, and I should get flowers instead. But I wanted her to like it…” Shikamaru leaned on the wall, “It’s okay though, I don’t get art. This will work better.” 

“Well, Shikamaru, if you want to write the girl a poem, go for it. If it’s not good, that’s okay. Poetry is just how your heart speaks, so I’m sure it will be appreciated,” Inoichi smiled at the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Ino would say that you sound gay for saying that,” Shikamaru smiled back, “But I don’t want to give her a bad poem. I want to give her a good poem.” 

“Shika, I own a flower shop. The looking gay ship has sailed,” Inoichi laughed, “It doesn’t matter if it’s good or bad, it just matters if it’s true. What did you have?” 

“The wind is my lover and I am a cloud,” Shikamaru started, “She makes the moves and I’m pushed along. She’s motion and action and grace, and I’m happy to be along for the ride. Without her, I don’t know where to go.” He finished, making the rest up on the spot, as Inoichi had said it only mattered if it was true. 

Inoichi was essentially unashamed of his sensitive nature, but was slightly embarrassed to be wiping tears from his eyes at the lovestruck poem from a young boy to the girl he fancied, but he couldn’t help it. It was simple, plain, and beautiful. 

“It’s perfect, Shikamaru. Ignore Ino, write that down for that girl,” he advised, “She’ll love it.”


	6. A Matter Of Time

I live for knowledge. I want to learn everything in the universe. All the secrets will be mine. I will come to understand everything. And I have eternity to do it. My little obsessions can get in my way, of course. You have to understand, I’m an intense sort of person. When I get fixated on something, I simply must have it. Life would be dreadfully boring without that passion. And ultimately, this all relates to my goals. That boy, beautiful and cold, his eyes would have shown me the endless scores of techniques much faster, although that’s hardly all I wanted from him. Alas, he’s too strong for me. I’m not too proud to admit when I’m beaten, and honestly it makes me want him all the more. But it will be alright, of course. He does have a younger brother. That child shall be mine, in all the ways I want him, then I’ll take possession of those eyes, and further my study. It will all be mine in the end… It’s only a matter of time.


End file.
